Love For a Goddess
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: This is a story about the love between a human girl and her goddess. Neither knew each others feelings for the other girl but that all changed in one night. COMPLETE.
1. Looking Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia

Love for a Goddess

Chapter One: Looking Back

"Ha I win again. Man Iffy, it's like you're not even trying."

"…"

"Hellllo? Gamindunstri to Iffy, anyone home in that head of yours?"

"…"

The ditzy CPU goddess waved her hand in front of her friends face. "Man she's totally out in space. I guess I'll have to use my secret last resort." Neptune stretched out her hand and slapped IF back and forth.

Fortunely or unfortunately this did work but now she has to deal with an angry IF. "What the hell was that for Nep?!"

"Sorry but you were in total la la land and back. What's up with that? Do you have something on your mind or what?"

"I suppose or what would be the answer."

"Another thing, you've been at my place for like forever and stuff. You're usually at Vert's place. What's up with that? Did you two have a spat or something?

"No we didn't!" the brunette replied quickly. "I-I mean is…you know what forget it."

IF stood up and headed towards the door. "Hey Iffy, where you going?"

"Out."

She opened the door and brushed past Nepgear. The younger CPU sister was confused as to why IF left in such a hurry. "Uh sis why did IF leave all of a sudden? I was about to bring drinks and snacks for the both of you."

"Really? Awesome yummers but I don't know what's Iffy's deal is."

"What did you say to her?"

Neptune shrugged. "All I said was Vert's name then all of a sudden she bit my head like it was made out of delicious chocolate." For a while now, IF has been coming over the airheaded goddess's place for a couple of days now. Every now and then she would space out for some reason. Nepgear also noticed the mood change in her friend was worried about her. Both CPU sisters still wonder the same thing. What happened between Vert and IF?

**B**

IF was walking around the streets of Planeptune as she vented out some anger. The only reason she went to Neptune's place was to get away from a certain problem. "Jeez what was up with her? What happened between me and Lady Green heart isn't any of her business."

IF stopped as soon as she finished that sentence. She felt her heart skip a beat once again. It was no surprise that the brunette thought highly of Leanbox's goddess but soon she realized that her admiration turned into love. How couldn't she love Lady Green Heart? She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, not to mention she practically lives at her place with her friend Compa, Cave and Chika. However with most love like this, IF knew she was out of her league with Lady Green Heart. She was a human and Green Heart is a goddess. For the time being, she was content of just being around the Goddess. But fate, destiny, or whatever the driving forces in the world set a plan in action. No matter how hard she tried to forget, she still remembers that one moment that changed both of their lives.

_Flashback_

IF was minding her own business in her room. She checks her cell phone regularly to see what was happening at the guild. The brunette heard a couple of knock on the door. "It's open." The door opened to reveal Lady Green Heart. This took the girl by surprise. "L-Lady Green Heart what brings you to my room?"

The blonde goddess smiled. "Hello miss IF. How are you?"

Now IF had a blush on her face. "I-I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"No need to be so nervous around me miss IF. I have something I would like to ask you."

The brunette glowed with happiness. "Yes! Anything for you Lady Green Heart."

The goddess of Leanbox loved IF's enthusiasm. "Spend the whole day with me. I have no one to play my games with and I'm feeling very lonely."

IF was taken back at what her goddess had said to her. This request was like a dream come true to her. She still found the request a little weird but IF didn't care about it. "Yeah sure but why me?"

"Chika has gone somewhere to do something and won't be back until late night so it's just the two of us."

Call it fate or dumb luck, IF was alone with her favorite goddess. Nothing could've ruined this rare golden chance. "Yes of course Lady Green Heart. Anything for you."

"Excellent then follow me."

IF followed her beloved goddess to her room. The closer they approached the room, the quicker her heart became. It would just be her and Green Heart. The brunette had been in her goddess room before but it's when only Compa and Chika were around. They reached the room and it hasn't changed the last time she was in it. An HD flat screen TV with several consoles, a bookcase full of video games and manga, a large bed and dresser Vert didn't look it but she was a major fan for video games and anime. However even knowing this fact didn't change IF's opinion about her favorite goddess.

"Now then, IF what game would you like play?"

"I'm good with whatever game you play."

"All right then then how about…." The goddess trailed her finger across the game collection until she found the game she was looking for. "this one. Vert handed the game to IF. It was an HD collection game called "Demon May Cry". The brunette shrugged and went along with it. She put the disk in one of the game consoles and waited for the game to start.

"I've heard the third game of this series is considered to be the hardest. I wonder why?"

"I guess we'll find out soon." The game loaded and was at the main menu. "Have you played the other games?"

"I have. The first game was a bit difficult and the second game was slightly easier. This will be my first time playing the third game."

"Well let's see what's like."

The goddess of Leanbox selected the third game. It was all she expected the game would be. Part what she loved the most was choosing what fighting style to use. It wasn't long before the goddess got into the game. IF was impressed how well the goddess played. She may have encountered a few problems here and there but she was having fun. The brunette was impressed with the game as well. The story was good, the main character was a bit of a smartass but still awesome. It wasn't until after Vert finished a level where she had to fight a vampire that threw electric bats at her.

"Jeez I thought that woman would never shut up."

"Indeed. She was a most annoying boss to deal with." Lady Green Heart stretch out her arms. "Well I guess I can take a little break for now." She walked all the way to her cupboard and pulled something out. IF was shocked to see it was a bottle of wine with a couple of glasses.

"Why do have that?" The brunette asked bewilderedly.

"Oh this? Chika always takes these kinds of refreshments. I hid them here so she wouldn't find them. Would you like some IF?"

The younger girl didn't know what to say in a situation like this. It' obvious she's not old enough to drink but she didn't want to be disrespectful to her goddess. "I guess I'll have one drink."

The blond goddess sighed happily. She poured the wine into two glasses, one for her and one for the brunette. Vert handed the glass and clinked hers to IF's. They both drank the wine and to IF, it tasted real good. Unfortunately one time wasn't enough for her now. After that one drink, she wanted more. By then she became drunk beyond reason and to make matters worse, Vert was the same as well.

"And that's when I walked in when Neptune and Noire were having sex. You've should've seen the looks on their faces." IF laughed.

The goddess of Leanbox giggled in a drunken fashion. "That reminds me of story when I saw Chika masturbating to a pair of my panties. She was so loud, I heard her several doors down."

Both girls laughed. "I can see why. I think you have one hell of a sexy body."

That caught Vert's attention. "Really now? I think since we're such good friends…" She grabbed ahold of IF's hand and put it on her breast. "You deserve something like this."

The brunette marveled at the softness of the goddess's breast. She gave it a soft squeeze and heard the other girl squeak. IF felt more bold and she cupped the other breast and started to fondle them both. Vert started to moan a little now as she took in the feeling of her breasts being fondled all over.

"Amazing. Their so soft and big. I can just touch them for hours on end."

IF pushed her goddess onto the floor. She stared at Lady Green Heart with soft eyes. The brunette couldn't hold back anymore and kissed her goddess softly on the lips. Vert returned the kiss and slightly opened her mouth for the other girl's tongue to invade her mouth. During the kiss, IF squeezed her goddesses breasts harder and caused her to moan through the kiss. The brunette had to break the kiss due to lack of oxygen. She got a good look at the girl below her. The goddess had a flushed face and was panting slightly. Seeing such a sight made something surge through her entire body.

"Miss IF…" Vert said breathlessly. "How about we take this to my bed." She grabbed her and both of them stood up. The blonde goddess guided the other girl to her bed and sat her down with Vert on top. She then cupped IF's cheek and kissed her sensually. One thing led to another and by then, both girls didn't leave the room for the remainder of the day.

**B**

Light broke through the windows and hit one of the bodies. It stirred and groaned out of exhaustion. The figure sat up and rubbed her eyes while having a headache. "Damnit. What did I do last night?" while she clutched her head IF felt a slight chill in the air. She checked and was shocked to see that there wasn't an article of clothing on her. "The hell?! Why am I naked all of a sudden?!"

"Please be quiet. I seem to be suffering a headache."

The brunette froze and slowly turned around to see her goddess naked as well. It was understandable that she was speechless at first. IF got a good look at Vert's body and couldn't keep her eyes off of it. That was then a flood of memories came rushing through. She remembered it all. The moans, the pleasure and how IF screamed her goddess's name. She felt like she committed the biggest sin of her life.

Vert could see the shocked expression in IF's eyes. She soon realized what happened last night as well. "IF…I-"

"I'm so sorry!" The brunette said in a rushed voice. She quickly got out of bed and hastily put on her clothes.

"Wait miss IF!" It was too late. The brunette ran out the door without looking back. Vert clutched the covers toward her bust and felt remorse course throughout her body. A tear could be seen leaving her eye. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go."

_Present Day_

It's been a couple of days now since that event happened. That heavy feeling she had grew every day. IF knew that this would only continue to grow worse if something wasn't soon. She had to tell someone about this and there was only one person she could tell.


	2. An Unfortunate Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia

Love For a Goddess

Chapter Two: An Unfortunate Encounter

"Come on, come on. Please be home." IF knock on the door to the house of the only person she tell about her situation. After a couple of minutes have passed the door opened to reveal another girl with wavy pink hair.

"Oh Iffy I didn't expect you to see you today. What brings you here?"

IF smiled at her childhood friend. "Hey Compa, I have something to talk about and you're the only person with enough sense in their heads to listen."

"But of course. Come in and I'll get you something to drink." The nurse in training gestured. The brunette sighed in relief and entered. She sat on the couch while she waited for her friend to come in with her drink. IF didn't have to wait long as her pink haired friend showed up with drinks for the both of them. Compa set the drinks down on the table and sat next to her friend. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about Iffy?"

If took a drink from her beverage. "Well…" she told her friend everything. How she was in love in Lady Green Heart, her visit, the wine and the morning after. "Now I'm thinking she may never want to see me again. I mean I had drunk sex with the goddess of Leanbox. I don't think I can ever show my face there again."

Compa took in every detail her friend had told her. She was actually calm when she heard the brunette's story. The nurse in training finished her beverage and set on the table. "I think you have nothing to worry about Iffy."

Leave it to Compa to find a silver lining somewhere in this. "How in everything that's playable in Gamindunstri I have nothing to worry about? I slept with a goddess Compa. A goddess. This is definitely worse than the time I walked in when Nep and Noire were having sex."

"You did what now?" The pink haired girl asked as she may have misheard what her friend had said.

"Uh…forget that last part." IF slightly blushed. "Anyway what do you mean I have nothing to worry about?"

"Have you considered what Lady Green Heart might feel about this?"

Once in a while, her childhood friend brought up a good point. "I…uh just assumed she wouldn't want to see me again."

"You're seeing this situation in your perspective. You don't know how Lady Green Heart feels about the situation you two were in. I think it would be best if you would go talk to her and sort things out and if you can, tell her how you feel about her. My grandpa always said it's best to act now than regret it later"

IF smiled when she heard those words. When it comes to the right situation, Compa can actually give a good pep talk. She took one more drink from her beverage before setting it down with a strong resolve in her eyes. "Thanks Compa. I might as well tell her properly and who knows, it may be not as bad I think it would be." The brunette started to head out the door. When she was at the entrance, IF looked back at her friend. "You've been a great help. Later Compa."

IF left with a new mission in mind. The nurse was happy she was able to help her friend but for some reason she had a faint bad feeling but couldn't figure out what it was. "I hope everything works out all right."

**B**

Speaking of the goddess of Leanbox, she was playing an MMO on her computer but her mind seemed to be somewhere else. Any game she played after that night, she performed not as well as she did before. This was even more obvious in her MMO playing. She died for what it seemed the fourth time in battle. The blonde goddess sighed. Her heart just wasn't in it anymore. After the battle, she decided to log off but one of the avatars walked up to her own.

**Blue_Otaku_Demon: You feeling alright? You're not the type of player to die that easily. Something on your mind?**

Vert gave a sigh of relieve. One of the highlights of playing an MMO was making some friends online. Her friend Blue_Otaku_Demon was by far a better player than she was. Vert figured this person was very seasoned or just that good.

**Warrior_Of_Leanbox: Was my performance that obvious during the battle? **

Another avatar walked up.

**Butterfly_Genius: Yes it was. The hell? Our enemy beat the crap out of us.**

Yet another of Vert's online friends. Butterfly_Genius seemed to be the person who thought was above all other but the goddess of Leanbox had feeling that the person behind didn't have much friends in real life.

**Warrior_Of_Leanbox: I'm sorry about that. It's just that something has been on my mind for quite some time.**

**Blue_Otaku_Demon: I knew it. Why don't you talk about it? We'll all friends here.**

**Warrior_Of_Leanbox: This is something that can't be talked about in public.**

**Butterfly_Genius: Then the set the chat to private.**

Vert forgot about the private chat option in the game. With this, no other player can see what a group is talking about whether it was a plan to raid the enemy or something else. She selected the private chat and now no one can see what they'll be talking about.

**Warrior_Of_Leanbox: It happened a couple of days ago when I invited a friend over to my place. It started fine when I her a game but…**

**Blue_Otaku_Demon: But what?**

**Butterfly_Genius: Come on tell us!**

**Warrior_Of_Leanbox: One thing led to another and we…had…sex.**

**Blue_Otaku_Demon: o.0 Well that escalated quickly.**

**Butterfly_Genius: How the hell did you go from playing a game to having sex?! I'm not even at that stage with my girlfriend.**

**Blue_Otaku_Demon: I have. Dozens of times actually. So how did you two end in the bed together? Were you playing some steamy adult game or something?**

**Warrior_Of_Leanbox: No. We started out playing the HD collection of Demon May Cry. After I finished one part of the story, I offered my friend some wine. We both drank and then you know the rest.**

**Blue_Otaku_Demon: Huh I bet it was pretty awkward in the morning.**

**Warrior_Of_Leanbox: It was and now I'm afraid what my friend will think of me now.**

**Butterfly_Genius: Geez it sounds like you're in love with your friend or something.**

**Warrior_Of_Leanbox: I am. I waited for the perfect time to tell my friend how I felt but now I fear I may never get the chance.**

**Blue_Otaku_Demon: I wouldn't worry about. If watching anime taught me one thing, it's that the power of love wins all.**

**Butterfly_Genius: Seriously? This isn't like your anime you always watch. This is real life.**

**Warrior_Of_Leanbox: No Blue_Otaku_Demon is right. If I can believe in my love for my friend, then I'm willing to face my friend again and tell her how I actually feel.**

**Blue_Otaku_Demon: Yeah go for it! Rescue your princess from the demon king and make her your bride!**

"Vert, dinner is ready!" Chika called out. The goddess looked out her window and saw the sun coming down. That's one of things playing an MMO, the player can lose track of time.

**Warrior_Of_Leanbox: Sorry guys I have to go now. It was nice to talk to someone about this whole. TTYL.**

**Warrior_Of_Leanbox has logged off.**

**Blue_Otaku_Demon: Hope everything works for her.**

**Butterfly_Genius: Wait how do you know Warrior_Of_Leanbox is a girl?**

**Blue_Otaku_Demon: You really need to pay attention to other players. Speaking of which, I can give you some advice in case you and your girlfriend are feeling frisky.**

**Butterfly_Genius has logged off.**

**Blue_Otaku_Demon: Jeez girls these days. They don't know a good opportunity even it hit them square in the head or their boobs. **

**Blue_Otaku_Demon has logged off**

**B**

Dinner was quiet to say the least. Chika once again tried her hardest to cook for her beloved Vert. It was no secret that she held deep feelings for the goddess of Leanbox. The oracle herself had notice the change in Vert and was worried about her. "What's wrong Vert? You've barely eaten at all. If you don't eat properly, then your gorgeous figure will be in danger."

"Huh oh yeah. I'm sorry Chika. I just have a lot on my mind." Vert couldn't tell Chika about the wine. "I had some problems with miss IF and a misunderstanding took place." The green haired oracle had some idea that IF held the same kind of feelings she had for her goddess. She figured that the brunette must've done something to her precious Vert.

"That's unfortunate. I hope everything will work out between you two."

"I hope so too." Vert set her utensils down. "I'm sorry Chika. I know you worked hard to prepare this but I don't an appetite right now."

"I understand. Have a good evening then." Vert bowed to the oracle and left the room. Chika also set her utensils down._ "I can't stand seeing you like this Vert. _She left the table and headed towards her beloved goddess's room.

Later on, the goddess of Leanbox was staring out her window as she watched the sun go down. She smiled sadly as she wondered if IF was watching the same thing. She wanted to let the brunette know how she felt about her. The goddess thought about the brunette who was cute and huggable. She could also hold her own in fight even with the toughest monsters. What was a reason not to love her? She also loved how flustered the brunette would be in some situations. Just then, she heard her door open and figured that Chika entered. "Chika, I told you I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's not about dinner, it's about you or more importantly IF."

Vert turned around as she wanted to know what was the reason her oracle wanted to talk about the brunette. "What interest do you have with miss IF?" She asked as she wanted to know what Chika's plan was.

The green haired oracle sighed. "Vert I know you have feelings for IF but think about this for a minute. She is a human and you are a CPU. Shouldn't you choose who you love to be more acceptable for someone as yourself?"

"I'm free to choose who I fall in love with Chika." The goddess of Leanbox said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes but still…" The green haired oracle started to walk up to her goddess. "Is IF worthy of your love? If you ask me, there is someone who deserves your love more than anyone else." Chika wrapped her arms around her goddess.

Vert blushed at this situation. She had never seen Chika act this way before. Her heart raced as her oracle's face neared hers. "Chi…ka."

Chika's eyes were half lidded now. "I know you know this but I love you as well Vert. Not as a sister but as a lover so please…return my love for you." Chika softly kissed her goddess just as she dreamed so many nights but this felt so much better than any dream. Vert's eyes widened by her oracle's action. She knew her sister's affections was beyond simple sibling love but didn't expect this from her. She loved Chika but she loved IF even more. Vert closed her eyes and put her hands on the oracle's shoulders so she can push her away. However, it seemed fate had other plans.

Both girls heard the door open and broke the kiss. To the blonde's horror, it was IF who saw them kiss. She could see the empty look in her love interest's eyes as they were devoid with life now. Vert set aside Chika. "IF, I can explain…" Her words fell on deaf ears as IF turned around and ran away from a sight she wished she could just forget. As the brunette turned, the goddess saw a few drops of water leave her. Just like that in an instant, Vert's world crumbled. Even more so since that one morning when they were in bed together. Just as her world crumbled, the goddess clenched her hands into fists.

Chika was concerned about her beloved goddess. "Vert?"

"Get out." She quietly said.

"Vert, are you alright?" The oracle asked as she was worried about the goddess.

"I said get out now Chika!" Vert yelled as she turned around to face her oracle. The green haired girl could see the anger brewing in her eyes. Chika took this as a sigh and left the room in hurry. Vert closed the door quietly. Tears quickly fell from her eyes and she fell to her knees and knelt down as the goddess hit both of her fists on the ground. The blonde stifled a cry as more tears fell from her eyes.

**A/N: Now to be honest here, I planned a totally different scene between Vert and Chika but I think this was more appropriate given the situation they were in. Also you can guess who were Vert's online buddies **


	3. Avoiding a Bad End

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia

Love For a Goddess

Chapter Three: Avoiding a Bad End

"Damn it."

Slash.

"Damn it!"

Slash

"DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!"

IF cut down another monster in her battle. It was a couple of days after the brunette walked in a scene she wished she could just forget. At first she cried with all of her heart until she had no more tears to shed. The brunette then felt a different emotion: Anger. She wasn't angry at Vert; no she was angry at herself.

"What the hell was I thinking?!" She attacked one of the monsters. "I'm so fucking stupid!" IF attacked another monster. "I can't believe I would think-" she took down several monsters. "That she would feel the same way." One of the monsters attacked her from behind but was cut down by the brunette. "I mean come on, who's heard of a goddess and human having a happy ending here! I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe in that fairy tale bullshit." She stopped her rant and looked at her surroundings. IF panted heavily as she looked that she was still outnumbered despite the number of opponents she defeated so far. They snarled fiercely at the brunette but she didn't care. "Think you're tough shit huh? I'm in a pissed off mood so bring it!" Both IF and the monsters charged at each other with IF giving out a war cry.

**B**

Vert didn't leave her room in the past days as well. She was depressed and most of all she felt like she missed a chance of happiness. This just proved that even a goddess can't escape the results of love that has been lost. Vert wanted to tell IF that she loves her, that she wants to be with her but now that was a dream she can never reach now. The blonde suddenly remembered that one night they both shared. How they both kissed with passion. Even if they were drunk, they could still see the love they had for each other in the other girl's eyes. Vert grabbed the closest pillow and hugged it tight like it was IF. Funny enough it still had IF's scent. The goddess of Leanbox deeply took in the scent and imagined the brunette.

"IF…" Vert moaned her name. She led her hand in between her legs and started to rub herself through her underwear. The more she thought about the brunette, the faster she rubbed her center. It got to a point where rubbing herself through her underwear was enough. Vert inserted two of her fingers in her underwear and inside herself. The goddess imagined it was IF who was doing this. Vert moved her fingers in and out of herself but soon quickened her pace as the seconds went by. Soon enough, the goddess started to finger herself at a fast pace. Her breathing was quick as she felt her release coming closer. Finally she couldn't take it any longer. "IF, please IF. IF yes!" she felt came onto her fingers and pulled them. She soon fell asleep after her fantasy.

However unknown to Vert, Chika was outside her door. The green haired girl felt responsible that her beloved Vert acted this way. In a way, Vert's pain was also Chika's pain as well. She had to come up with plan where she could see her goddess smile and laugh again. All conclusions had the same person in it. Chika hated to admit it but perhaps IF is the right girl for Vert. She didn't like that she was second to IF in affection terms but she also didn't seeing Vert act this way even more. Well there was only one solution to this whole ordeal. Chika pulled out a hairpin and messed around with the keyhole. Couple of seconds later, she unlocked the door and opened it. Chika quietly walked in the room and walked towards Vert. she kneeled down beside her and shook the sleeping goddess.

"Vert, Vert wake up."

Vert groaned and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw her oracle, the goddess just turned her back on Chika. "Go away Chika, I don't want to see you." Vert started in a depressed voice.

Chika can definitely tell how much sadness there was in her darling Vert's voice. She has to or rather need to fix this so everyone can a happy ending. "Vert…I know you're angry at me and it pains me to see you like this so I can't just do anything while you wallow in depression." She saw that the goddess didn't move at all so she continued. "It's clear to me that you hold IF very dear to your heart. If you love that much then I guess you being a goddess and IF being a human doesn't matter. I feel I'm responsible for this whole situation and I want to make things right so please, let me help you."

Chika waited for a response but didn't receive one. She sighed in defeat and started to walk away. Just as the oracle was out the door, Vert called out. "Can you really fix all of this?" Chika smiled and turned around.

"Of course. I'm not going to let you have something like a bad end in a game. I care for you but I care for your happiness even more." She walked over to Vert and sat next to her. "And I have the perfect plan for you two to get to get together. This is the plan." She whispered into Vert's ear and based on what she said the goddess eyes widened.

"Are you sure about this?"

Chika smiled. "Trust me; watching all those sappy romance movies really pays off." The oracle stood up from the bed. "You get started on your part and I'll do the rest."

Vert smiled. "Thank you Chika." The oracle smiled back and left the room. Tears left the goddess eyes but this time they weren't tears of sadness, they are tears of happiness. _"IF just you wait…" _Her only worry was how the brunette is doing right now.

**B**

"fy…"

"Iffy…"

"Wake up Iffy…"

IF began to open her eyes as she moaned from waking up. Soon as she opened them completely, the brunette was greeted by the sight of seeing Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, Uni and Compa. "Well good morning miss sleepy pants. Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Don't kid around Neptune. She was badly injured and you poking her cheek wasn't necessary." The goddess of Lastation scolded her girlfriend.

"Wait injured? What do you mea-ahhh!" Soon as IF tried to sit up, pain shot through her sides and her arms. She then discovered that there were bandages covering her arms and her midsection. "What happened to me?"

Compa walked up to her friend. "A person found you lying on the ground and you were badly hurt. She carried you over to the hospital but by then you were in a critical condition due to severe blood loss, fractured bones, lack of eating and severe injuries. I only had tiny part in the operation but I did as much as I could."

"Yeah you were all beat up and stuff when we saw you."

"We also checked the guild to make sure your mission was complete but I shocked how many you've completed."

"Seriously though, did you even rest in between the missions? We heard you just took one after another without resting."

IF sighed. She didn't mean to make her friends worry about her. "Sorry about all of this guys. I just had something on my mind and I didn't pay attention."

"Aww don't be all sorry-wrorry Iffy. As long as you're 110 percent A-ok."

The brunette smiled at the ditzy goddess's words. In cases like this, she wished she had Neptune's optimism. "Thanks Nep and thank you everyone for seeing me. I hope I'll get better soon."

"Well about that…" The nurse in training started out. "You need to take it easy for a couple of days before you do anything strenuous to your body. Rest is what you need now so just take it easy for now."

The brunette smiled. "Right, I understand."

"All right then!" The goddess of Planetune cheered. "Next time when you're feeling awsomesauce, let's all eat out in celebration of Iffy's recovery!"

Noire sighed at her girlfriend. "Is food all you can think of?"

"No. Sometimes I think about you Noirey. Do you think about me as well?" Neptune said in a teasing voice.

Noire blushed. "It's not like I think about you every day."

Uni had about enough of this little romance skit. "Ok let's leave already. I'm sure IF doesn't need any sappy love from you two."

"You're just saying that so you can spend some quality time with here." Neptune teased the Lastation CPU candidate .

This time Uni blushed as well as Nepgear. Seems she scored a point on that statement. Everyone but said their goodbyes to IF and left the room. Once everyone left the hospital, Neptune's phone began to ring. She answered it. "Yello. Oh hey Histy, what up. Uh yeah I just saw her today at the hospital but why is that important right now? Huh Chika? What does she want with Iffy? Oh ok. I'll see you later alligator." She hung up on her phone. Everyone was curious what that conversation was about.

"Uh sis, what was that all about?" Her sister asked.

"Huh oh Histy wanted to know where Iffy was because Chika was looking for her or something like that."

"Why would Chika want to see IF?"

"Beats the crap out of me. Now let's go back home and play some awesomesauce video games!" Neptune cheered.

Meanwhile back in IF's room. "Iffy please tell me, what made you go on those missions without thinking about your health?" The brunette didn't say anything as she lowered and her bangs covered her eyes. It was clear that IF didn't want to talk about her reasons. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm right here as well as Nep Nep, Ge Ge, Noire and everyone else. You know you can count on us." With those words being said, Compa left the room as well. IF's body may heal but sometimes a broken heart can never heal at all. Only one thought came to mind.

"_So what happens now?"_


	4. A Dance Under the Night Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia

"Yuri"-Talking

"_Yuri"-Thought/Letter_

Love For a Goddess

Chapter Four: A Dance Under the Night Sky

"Are you sure you're ok Iffy? Shouldn't you rest more?" A worried Compa asked as she saw her friend put the remainder of her clothes on. It's been a day after Neptune and company came to visit. Some doctors were astounded that the young girl recovered so quickly but not Compa.

"I told you Compa, I'm feeling fine now. All I have to do is to avoid any work that'll put more strain on my body right? I can manage without work a few days so don't worry."

The nurse was a bit naïve at times but she can always tell what IF's mind was. She was about to say something but a few knocks on the door interrupted her. "That's strange; we're not expecting anyone else to visit." She walked over to the door and opened it. To Compa's surprised and to IF's horror, it was Chika who came to visit. "Oh Chika, have you come to visit Iffy?"

"I have but more importantly, I came here to talk to her."

The brunette wondered what Leanbox's oracle wanted to talk to her about. She had a clue of some sort that it had something to do with Vert. "Compa leave us." She ordered.

The nurse in training heard the seriousness in her friend's voice. "Ok Iffy." Compa left the room with only Chika and IF alone. "Ok I'm not going to beat around the bush so I'm just going to cut to the chase. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you if you didn't hear me at first."

"Well I don't want to see you or Lady Green Heart for that matter. You seem happy with her so why come to me?"

The oracle sighed. "I would be happy with her but it seems her affections lie elsewhere in her heart. In fact Vert was worried about you when she heard that you were in the hospital." IF was taken back at what Chika said. Vert was worried about her? Somewhere in her heart, hope began to grow again. _"Better not spoil anything at this point. Hope this works." _Vert hasn't been the same since she last saw you and I can see how much she cares for you." She pulled out a letter. "This letter is an invitation from the CPU of Leanbox herself. It would please her so if you accepted it." IF took the letter from the oracle. "I already know I can't fulfill Vert's heart my love but maybe you can." IF wasn't sure if she heard that last part. Before she could ask Chika, the oracle already left. As she was walking down the hallway, Chika had one thought on her mind. _"I swear by this IF: if you ever do something unforgivable to Vert, I will make sure you will suffer equal to the seven levels of hell."_

Meanwhile back in IF's room, the brunette opened the letter and read the invitation.

_Miss IF,_

_I, the CPU of Leanbox have invited you to have dinner with me at my basilicom. Please accept this invitation and this dinner as an apology for what I have done to you. Please dress semi-formally and I hope to see you tonight at 8:00 PM._

_Vert._

IF didn't know what to think of this whole thing. Part of her wanted to tear this invitation to pieces and get along with her life but another part remembered what Compa said to her. This was a second chance. A chance that could change her life forever. She made her decision and put the invitation in her pocket. Now only one daunting task lies in front of her: picking out something to wear for the dinner. IF may be great at combat but when it comes to subjects like this, she was flat out clueless. Once again, she would have to turn to Compa for some help. _"Yeah this will be fun but hopefully it'll pay off in the end."_

**B**

Night had fallen on Gamindunstri. The lights showing off from all the cities lit up the night sky like a galaxy of stars. In one certain part of Leanbox, a lone girl walked up to the basilicom with her heart beating very hard. She was a couple of feet away from the entrance. _"Jeez what am I so afraid of. It's just a dinner, that's all but my heart feel like beating ninety five miles per minute_." IF's invitation said to dress semi-formal. With some help with Compa, she found a nice dress and she wore it, even the nurse couldn't believe it was the same person. The brunette wore a dress with detached sleeves of the same color. There was a slight opening that showed her left leg and to top it off, she wasn't wearing her usual small side ponytail. Of course she wore this outfit when she exited out of a building in Leanbox. Seemed a little easier than wear the thing at Planetune then travel to Leanbox. Just as she left the building, Compa said "Good luck" to her. Now here she was, before the basilicom and within the building lied Vert.

IF shook her head. "Come on, you took on a pack of monsters without flinching so why am I scared of a simple dinner invitation?" After giving herself a small pep talk, the brunette walked up the doors and knocked.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Chika. "Ah miss IF you've arrived and just a little before dinner started. Please come in, Vert is waiting for you." The brunette entered the building and saw that everything was turned off. The oracle led the other girl upstairs and toward the balcony. What IF saw on the balcony was a table with a red cover on it, three lit candles on a stand, food that had been prepared for two and a couple of glasses. What she also saw was a figure standing close the rail. "Vert, our guest has arrived."

"Thank you Chika. You can leave us now." Chika bowed and left the two girls. IF took a couple of steps onto the balcony. She was impressed that Vert thought this whole thing. "Welcome miss IF. I'm glad you came." Soon as the goddess turned around, it felt like cupids arrow pieced IF's heart. Vert was wearing a light green dress that showed a good view of her cleavage. The goddess herself was taken back on how attractive IF was in the dress she was wearing. "Please sit and let us enjoy dinner together." The brunette did as she was told and sat down. The dinner itself was quite impressive as well. There were breadsticks aside from the plates that had chicken alfredo on them. There was also a bottle similar to the wine Vert had in her room and was a little cautious about it. Vert saw this. "Don't worry about the bottle. It's just soda." The goddess of Leanbox opened the bottle and poured into IF's glass. While she was pouring, the brunette couldn't help but take a quick look at Vert's partially exposed chest and blushed a little.

"T-Thank you Lady Green Heart."

The goddess chuckled. "Please no need for formalities. Call me Vert."

IF took a deep breath and sighed. "Thank you...Vert."

The goddess of Leanbox smiled gently and went to her side of the table to eat her own meal. "I hope the food is to your liking miss IF."

The brunette to a bite out of her food. "It's really good."

Vert smiled. "I'm glad then." Both girls ate their dinner peacefully. While eating, IF took a couple of more quick look at the goddess. She felt that every time she looked at her, her heart felt like it jumped into her throat. The brunette couldn't believe someone like this existed. Vert was also impressed how well the tomboy looked in a dress, like she was a different person. Soon everything was gone from the plates. Not even the breadsticks were left. "I hope everything was to your satisfaction."

IF wiped her mouth with a napkin. "The dinner was nice. Thank you Vert but is that all? I feel like there should be something else."

The goddess smiled. "Yes of course there is." Out of nowhere Vert pulled out a small stereo. She set it on the rail guard and pressed the play button. She then walked over to IF. "I know it isn't much but it was the best I could do for music." Vert stretched out her hand out to the brunette. "Care to dance miss IF."

"But I don't know how to dance."

Vert chuckled. "All you have to do is follow my lead." With those words IF took her goddess's hand. Vert pulled her up from IF's chair and led her where there was enough space to dance on the balcony. As on cue, the music started up. It started out by the harp playing a soft start. Vert held her hand and warped her arm around IF's waist. "Shall we?" They began to move together as they listened to the sweet melody. As they danced, the song continued and whistles were added to the music. IF didn't know which to get lost into, the warmth of the goddess she loved close to her or listening to the sweet somber song that continued to play. The whistling ended and was replaced with the sound of bells. IF thought that the song was sad but beautiful at the same time as if the song reflected what was in her heart and what she was feeling. The two girls continued to dance in harmony as the song continued. The bells have stopped and the whistles came back with to what it sounded like cellos. The two girls looked in to each other's eyes. One with a somber look in them and the other that looked like it wanted something. As the song neared its end, the two girls leaned in to each other. The next second seemed infinite as they lips melded into a soft and sweet kiss. They continued to kiss until the song ended. They separated and looked at each other with eyes full of love. Vert gently cupped IF's cheek. "Can you stay for the night?"

The brunette slowly nodded her head. "Yes." Nothing else was needed to say. Vert led IF out of the balcony and to her room. Both girls knew what would happen next after that kiss. Both girls discarded each other's clothing until there was nothing left on them. IF kissed the woman she loved with both of their tongues slowly intertwining while they held each other's hand. While kissing, the brunette gently cupped Vert's breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. She loved how soft her goddess's breast was and pinched her nipple with two of her fingers. Vert moaned through the kiss. IF broke the kiss and started to trail down the goddess's body while giving light kisses. She stopped at Vert's other breast and slowly took in the nipple with her mouth. The brunette gently sucked the bud. IF gave it a tiny bite before she moved on the other breast and gave it the same treatment. All the while, the goddess of Leanbox was enjoying every movement IF was doing to her.

The brunette gave each breast a kiss and continued to leave a trail of light kisses to her stomach. The trail of kisses ended up right between Vert's legs. IF felt she was honored to see the goddess of Leanbox's most private area. She gave it a gentle lick and as a result, she heard Vert give a small yelp. The brunette wanted to hear more of the blonde' voice so she continued to lick her center. IF was amazed how succulent Vert's taste was. The more she licked deeper in the goddess, the better the taste. She also loved the noise Vert was making as she made moans that were music to her ears.

"IF…" The brunette ceased her licking and looked at the goddess who had a flushed look on her face. "Please…let me make you feel good as well." IF understood and lifted her body over Vert's. She positioned herself where her own special spot was above the goddess. Both girls started to lick each other. IF felt her love's tongue go deep inside her but that encouraged her to please the goddess even more. The two girls continued to please the other by any means necessary but IF tried harder to please the goddess. She licked Vert's scared spot as much as she could and quickly. "IF…if you keep doing that…I'm going to…going to…AHHH!" Vert came into the brunette's mouth. Hearing the goddess scream like that made IF also climax as well. Both girls drank each other's sweet nectar as much as they needed to.

IF got off of Vert and kneeled up but the goddess kneel up as well and gave the brunette a loving kiss. The goddess broke the kiss. "You're so wonderful, IF."

The brunette looked away. "I'm not. If anyone is that has such beauty, it's you Vert. You are a goddess that has a body that is near perfect. Mine is nothing compared to you."

Vert kissed and sucked on IF's neck. "That's not true." She trailed her tongue all the way to IF's small breasts. "Your body is beautiful as well." IF gave a small moan as she felt the goddess take in her breast. Vert suckled the brunette's nipple gently as her hand went in between IF's legs. IF shuddered as she felt Vert's fingers go inside of her and started to go in and out repeatedly. "IF…please do the same to me. I want you inside of me." Vert guided the brunettes hand in between her own legs. IF took this as a sigh and began to finger the goddess. Both girls moaned at the feeling of each other's fingers going in and out of each other. They fell on their sides while continuing to pleasure each other. While doing so, they held hands once again. Both of them wanted to make this feeling last as long as they could. After some time has passed, the two of them felt something build inside of them.

"Vert…" IF started. "I can't last much longer."

"Me…neither. IF…please go faster. I want us to come together."

Both girls started to finger each other faster now as they awaited their climax together. They started to pant heavily and felt their end coming closer. "Vert!...I love you! I've always loved you!"

"I love you IF! I love you so much!"

Both of them screamed as they came together. They removed their fingers from each other and looked at each other with loving eyes. IF snuggled up to Vert and quickly fell asleep with the goddess following her soon after.

**B**

Morning came upon Gamindunstri. IF began to wake up and took in a deep breath. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist. "Well good morning." Once her eyes finally focused, she saw Vert smiling at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine and much better since you're here." IF recalled the night they shared. "Did we really…make love to each other?"

"If I say yes, will you leave again?"

IF shook her head. "No. I asked because it felt like a dream last night."

The goddess stroked the other girl's head. "I assure you, what happened last night was no dream. It really did happen." IF was glad to hear that. She made her love known to the goddess of Leanbox and was even happier that Vert returned her feelings. She heard her new lover giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that I had an idea. I'm the only CPU without a little sister but what if instead of a little sister, I have a daughter instead as a CPU candidate?"

"Wait daughter?" That took time to register into the brunette's mind. "EHHHH!"

"What? I think our child would be a wonderful candidate."

"C-Child?! Hold on a minute, I'm not ready to be a parent or even old enough to be one! Besides how can we have a kid when we're both girls?"

Vert laughed at her new girlfriend's expression. One of the reasons why she loved her. "I'm sure there is way but for the time being, let's just this nice and slow." The goddess leaned in and gave IF a soft kiss. She returned the kiss back with the same love she had for the blonde. As they kissed, both of them remembered the first night they had. Drunk as they were, it was the first time they acknowledged each other's love. Now they made love a second time but it was more passionate then the first time. They may have gone through a rough time but they ended up together. To the both of them, this was the best ending they could've wished for.

**A/N: The music I used is from the Aqua Harp from Animusic which I also do not own. Hoped anyone who read this story enjoyed it.**


End file.
